Kimiko Suna Mash up Book 3
by DoujinshiLover
Summary: You can find Kimiko here on Deviantart /


"Worthless...

"Stupid...

"Useless brat...

"Your a failure...

"I regret giving birth to you...

"Pathetic little shit...

"You're not worth the time of day...

"You just wait, I am going to beat you...

A picture of Fu appeared after all the horrible words were gone. She was floating in a sea of white crying while looking at me over her shoulders. Her tears ran down her cheeks diagonally as the soundless wind blew up against her.

"Kimiko Nanomei! Wake the hell up!"

My eyes shot open but not wide open, maybe just half way. I turned to lay on my back and laid there in a daze, trying to catch up with reality.

"Get up!"

I listened and got up leaning back on my elbows. "Where is that voice coming from?" Is what I asked myself. My head swished around, left, right and behind me looking for the person who was speaking.

"Oh no. You won't find me out there" Said the voice in a mocking tone. I then looked up to check above me. "Or up there lol" The voice said while I was squinting my eyes, the sky was stupidly bright.

"Great, I'm coming down with schizophrenia. One more thing my autistic brain needs." I thought to myself. I've read countless books on schizophrenia and the affected patients at the hospital sometimes say that voices taunt and mock them.

"No your not coming down with schizophrenia. And your brain is perfectly healthy."

Okay now that filled me up with questions. I thought what I just said, I did not say that out loud so how the hell did who ever just read my mind like that. That's so creepy. But before I could ask a question, it started talking again.

"I am a real living breathing person like you and I can prove it. Look straight ahead in front of you."

So like a good girl I obeyed and what I saw wasn't that shocking but when you at a certain place at a certain time like now, it is very shocking indeed. I looked straight a head in front of me and there was the hidden sand villages entrance with it's two cliff faces in the distance.

"Huh?!...What? Sunagakure? But how did I end up here?" I asked

"I know how but that's not important. We need to find Fu."

Hearing Fu's name again seemed to give me strength because I suddenly jumped to my feet. "You know Fu?" I asked the voice coming from nowhere.

"Of course, she is someone very important to me. Go home, pack your stuff and then leave. Wait Kimiko! Don't enter the hidden sand that way, you'll be seen. I know a better way in, follow me...Sorry...I mean follow my instructions"

The voice was speaking so fast that I didn't have time to think. By then I was oozing with so many questions but I knew that I just needed to be patient and wait for the answers to come to me. So I sneaked back into the hidden sand village and stayed out of sight as might as possible.

(Third person POV)

Meanwhile in the Kazekages office.

Two men, one being Yaoki and the other being an anbu black osp member opened the door and entered his office. "Lord Kazekage sir! Kimiko Nanomei has returned." Yaoki said with a rather worried expression on his face.

"And?" Gaara asked.

"You see she entered the hidden sand village strangely, not like a regular shinobi from our village would." Yaoki said again.

"Define strangely. My village has more then one entrance" Gaara said, he obviously didn't see what the fuss was all about.

"Well by strangely we mean sneaky." said the anbu member at last. "You see she entered our village like an intruder would. She didn't want herself to be seen for some reason." Yaoki didn't quit get the words out but the anbu member put it clearly while using fewer words. You can't expect less from an experienced shinobi.

"Hmm" Gaara thought, then he opened his mouth to speak after thinking a little. "Where is she now?" He asked his subjects.

(Kimiko POV)

"Uh this is just what I needed." I said leaning back in the bath tub as the warmth of the water soaked through me. After being dirty and sweaty and waking up in the middle of the desert acing all over, this is the least I deserve.

"I don't get it. How can you live in a hospital?" Asked the voice that's apparently coming from inside my head. Do I seriously have to explain everything? At least it's not a waste of breath because I'm speaking mentally to whoever I'm speaking to.

"Well I don't live in the actual hospital, I just live in the side building. You see the side building is for old people. The nurses and doctors can live here too so they are never too far away from the seriously ill patients. This place is cool despite having to line up behind old people every morning for breakfast." I explained. I was never adopted after I came to suna so I was put to live here instead.

"But your not old so why do you live here?" Who ever this person is, he sure likes to ask a lot of questions and damn right I'm not old.

"Because people here in suna are ignorant." I thought back to the voice answering it's question. "Only 2/5's of Suna's population understand the autistic spectrum." If your wondering where I got all these statistics from then let me tell you, I got them from the doctors. They are so smart, well not the ones that got fired.

"But that still doesn...

The voice was cut off because there was a knocking at my front door. I slowly got out of the bath and put on my dressing gown. I walked over to the door and opened it. My wonder turned to horror when I saw who it was. Anbu black ops, when they arrive at people's doors it's never for good news.

"Uh-oh! Went the voice. "My plan to get you into the hidden sand without being noticed failed but I shouldn't be too surprised. You are a genin after all."

"Excuse me?" I thought to the voice. Cheap petty comments like that

annoyed me.

"Kimiko Nanomei, lord Kazekage expects you in his office" The Anbu man said.

"I'm naked and my clothes are drying." I said to him trying to remian as calm as possible. I was lying about my clothes drying. I just flung them off and hopped into the bath. I lied because I didn't want to see Gaara at all. I was telling the truth about being naked though, I was wearing a dressing gown, what more proof do you need then that?

"Fine then. You have one hour to get ready. Then come to his office." Said the anbu member as he turned to walk away. I quickly smiled at him before closing my front door. When I closed my door, that's when the adrenaline really started.

"Okay quick Kimiko, you only have one hour"

I was gutted that I didn't get to stay longer in my bath, instead I spent the last moment pulling out the plug. I quickly dried and creamed myself. Then got dressed back into my dirty sweaty clothes that had just flung down. I hate wearing dirty clothes when I'm clean. It kind of de-cleans me if you know what I mean. But I didn't have time to worry about that now, I was too busy packing my stuff into my bags. And it didn't take long because I have very few belongings. Just the way I like it. So I finished packing my bags after 30 minutes and ran out the door and down the hall of the hospitals side building.

"Wait Kimiko what about your shoes?" The voice asked.

"I don't wear shoes!" I snapped mentally back at it. The pressure of being caught and acting fast was mounting, I hate being overwhelmed, it makes me very very sad.

I was heading for the doctors staff room because there were some important things in there that I would die for. I peeped through the door of the staff room to check if anyone was in there, luckily for me no one was. So I crept quietly but swiftly into the room going through drawers and files. After 10 minutes, I found what I wanted.

"Yes!" I yelled happily.

If you wondering what I found that's so important then let me tell you. I found the pictures of my injuries when I was five years old. The injuries I got from my abusive parents, there is no telling when I'll run into them again, I could possibly meet them today for all I know. That's why I must always have these pictures by side at all times. So if I do run into them, I can prove them for what they are. Child abusers.

"Okay Kimiko that's 40 minutes, you only have 20 minutes left to get out of here before the Kazekage expects you." The voice seemed really worried and I don't blame it. Every second I waste, Fu is in even more trouble so I need to hurry the hell up.

To avoid being seen by the nurses, I jumped out the window and off over Sunagakures building towards the entrance, the same way I did before I took the mission to the hidden waterfall. Finally I left the hidden sand village by jumping over the cliff and into the desert. I can't exit the village from the main entrace because then I would be seen. I didn't even say goodbye to my friends. I just left the hidden sand village behind and I don't even know when I'll be able to come back. But if I asked to leave then Gaara would of said no, he doesn't let people leave unless they have a good reason. Like they are moving house or personal family reasons. My reasons were to rescue a friend I met last week from another village. Gaara would of definitely said no to that.

I'm just so glad no ones notices me sneak out. It felt like I was betraying Sunagakure but I was still a Kunoichi of the hidden sand even If I no longer have my forehead protector. Encase your wondering how I lost my forehead protector, well... I left it in Fu's house when Deidara blew it to smithereens so it's now ashes in the wind.

I carried on sprinting through the desert on my way to Rescue Fu. "Fu, I'm coming, just you wait." I said mentally to myself. "So voice... what now, we are rescuing Fu right?" I asked it.

"Yes and you are going the right way, just keep going straight" The voice replied back to me. At last a compliment from this guy, whoever the voice was.

"So voice, do you have a name? I'm kind of getting annoyed just calling you voice." I asked, how the tables have turned. I'm now the one asking the questions.

"Alright, since you really feel I must be called something. Call me Chomei."

"That's a name I've never heard before. Cool and there's other things I want to ask you too, may I?" I asked.

"Okay, ask away Kimiko" The voice replied back.

Finally all the questions I was oozing with earlier will finally be answered. To speed this up, I ran through the desert for nearly an hour and in that time, I reached the border of the land of wind and crossed over into another land. It's morning time but even so, the sun is high in the sky and I'm beginning to get hungry but I didn't care. I just kept asking Chomei all the questions I wanted to ask him before. He answered every last one and now I understand everything.

The voice is a man called Chomei who is an S rank shinobi from a location he claims to be secret. He says he is a close personal friend of Fu though he didn't tell me how they met. And he says he's a member of a clan similar to the Yamanaka which is why he can talk telepathically to me despite being somewhere very very far away. These answers I believed because they were very realistic. Hold on a minute, I just realized something...

"Chomei? Your an S rank shinobi, so why don't you just save Fu, you know I'm a genin right and besides that, I'm not even from the same village as Fu, I knew her for merely a week?" This question is seriously important to me. It's not that I don't care about Fu, it's that I want the right people to deal with certain situations and I'm not the right person.

"You'll find out soon enough I promise. I have my reasons Kimiko. I know right now you think what I'm doing is risky but believe me, just one more day and you'll have the answers you need. Now take a break. I can sense the exhaustion in you."

Well what a great way to answer the question, but I can't complain, he said I'll have all the answers in one more day so I'll complain if I still don't have them by then. I took a break next to a tree, sat down and almost fell asleep until...

"Whooshh Whosh wosh wosh Whooooooooooosh!

Shinobi were rushing past me at top speed in the trees. I got paranoid and thought it was the Anbu black osp looking for me so I got my ass up and kept running. I followed Chomei's directions and headed to were I was supposed to head to.

(Third person POV)

It's been two hours since Kimiko was expected in Gaara's office and she still wasn't there. Gaara had the anbu black osp check through Kimiko's apartment and other locations. The anbu questioned the doctors and checked with Kimiko's friends. Nothing. It was like Kimiko had just disappeared off the face of the earth. The anbu were busy doing other stuff so it wasn't like they noticed Kimiko sneak back out of the village again. Gaara and his two siblings invited Sen to the kazekages office to see if she had seen Kimiko because Sen was one of Kimiko's closest friend before explaining the situation to her.

"If Kimiko was here two hours ago then she couldn't of gotten far. Where is she trying to go?" Sen asked while thinking.

"I was hoping you knew that since you are very close with Kimiko, I here your her only friend." Gaara said to her.

"Yeah I am now, Yome was Kimiko's close friend too but ever since she left with Shira, it's just been me." Sen said to Gaara. Kimiko's not good at making friends.

"So do you have an idea where Kimiko is?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, Kimiko's been obsessed with sunsets all her life and the sun sets in the west so she's probably going to take a closer look." Sen replied. She did know Kimiko quit well.

"But if that's the case then Kimiko would come back, according to the anbu black osp, all her stuff is gone which means she packed up to leave." Temari said filling sen in on what was going on.

"Well then, I know she will come back. Kimiko loves this village. She has absolutely no reason to leave and if there is a reason then she would tell someone because I know how she is. She isn't the type to hold her tongue. Besides there's no where else for Kimiko to go so I know she will come back." Sen said with a confident smile.

The sand siblings were left speechless by Sens little speech. Sen is one of the few people in Suna that understand the autistic spectrum, she isn't ignorant to it like Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. She knows that Kimiko isn't brainless and that what ever she does, she does it with her head on straight. So Sen wasn't worrying for Kimiko at all, she knew she would be fine no matter what.

(Kimiko POV)

It's been another hour since I left Suna and I was now jumping through the trees. Thank god I brought my life savings with me so i could buy myself some food and drink. I stopped at a little village on the border of the other land next to the land of wind. I didn't have a map with me so I didn't know which land I was in. I went to a cafe to fill my empty tummy.

"Here you go, please enjoy your meal." Said the kind waitress as she delivered what I had ordered to my table. Cheese Okinomiyaki with fried noodled on the side and a fresh glass of orange juice on the side with ice in it.

"Thank you! Itadakimasu!" I shouted while putting my hands together. After wards I got tuck in. I ate the Okinomiyaki first before slowly eating the noodles. I was eating slowly so I could stomach all of it. I ordered quoit a large portion so I would be fuller for longer.

"Now relax and take a break for a while. I know Fu needs rescuing but you need to reserve your strength" Chomei said.

"Chomei? Yesterday I was by Fu's side narrowly running from the Akatsuki with Fu, then I was knocked out. And this morning I found myself outside the hidden sand in the desert. How did I end up outfit Sunagakure in the first place?" I asked mentally.

Chomei stayed silent and didn't say a word.

"Chomei?" I asked out loud wondering if he had disconnected telepathically with me. Suddenly I heard people screaming. There was a group of bandits entering the cafe with weapons. "Oh no! The cafes being robbed!" I thought to myself. Then the leader of the bandits entered and put his fist up. Then he started shouting at everyone in the cafe.

"OKAY! UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE THEN I SUGGEST YOU ALL LISTEN TO ME! AND ANYONE WHO SCREAMS FOR HELP GETS MY FIST IN THERE FACE!

To be continued


End file.
